


Icy Blue

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: So many colors [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: How did this turn out to be so adorable?, M/M, Nickifer, PWP, Set in alternate Season 5, Slight Wing Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Lucifer and Nick use Gabriel's spells to make it so they both have a body.  Then they get it on.  Can be read as a stand-alone, although it will make more sense if you read an earlier installment in this series (Red as the Devil).A short Ficmas 2020 gift for the Ancient Legion of Lucifer :).  Merry Ficmas, ladies (and fuck 2020).Sorry to those of you who came to this series looking for BDSM Sabriel; I promise that the next installment will be kinky Sabriel!
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural), Nickifer - Relationship
Series: So many colors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297970
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Icy Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts), [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/gifts), [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



Lucifer was oddly discomfited by Nick’s absence, though of course he did his best not to show it. The man had only been in his head for a few months, but it felt like it had been much longer. 

He and Nick had captured an angel--some brown-nosing douchebag named Uriel that Lucifer didn’t remember from heaven--and tried Gabriel’s spells on him first. To Lucifer’s surprise, the spells had worked exactly as advertised. He’d let Uriel’s very confused vessel go, but smote Uriel for the--heh--hell of it.

After that, they had used Gabriel’s first spell to make Nick Lucifer’s True Vessel. Lucifer gloried in the feeling of finally being complete, while Nick gloried in the fact that he was _finally_ able to be what Lucifer needed. They had spent a few weeks enjoying that communion, but now they were casting the second spell, and Nick’s consciousness had been transferred to his new, duplicate body, which was covered in sigils and runes. 

It was strange, seeing Nick’s naked body stretched out on the table in front of him, when Lucifer was currently /in/ Nick’s body. It wasn’t unpleasant, however. Not that he cared a fig for how Nick’s meat suit looked. No, it was the mind of the man who’d agreed to let him in that attracted Lucifer. The… _essence_...of a man who had learned the truth--Lucifer always kept his promises--and somehow, it had only made their bond stronger. 

Lucifer watched as Nick’s eyes opened, as emotions flitted across his face--confusion, first, and then loss. Before Nick, Lucifer probably wouldn’t even have realized that the man in front of him was feeling anything at all--or if he did, he wouldn’t have cared. Then, Nick’s eyes locked onto his and a bright smile spread across his face; Lucifer recognized pure, unadulterated joy. 

He stepped back as Nick sat up, finally looking down at his new body, taking it in. Lucifer’s vessel didn’t look away from him for long, however. Nick soon half-climbed, half flopped off of the table onto the floor and then tilted his head up at him, ice-blue eyes meeting ice-blue eyes. “My lord,” he murmured, his face full of awe as he got up onto his knees. “Please...let me worship you.” 

Lucifer had no objections, and they’d done all their spellwork alone--any demons who had even _thought_ of interrupting them would have gone up in smoke by now, and not in the normal demon way. Lucifer stepped forward, and idly gestured at his jeans. 

Nick licked his lips and reached up to pop the button. He made short work of the zipper, and pulled Lucifer out. Lucifer briefly wondered what Nick was mentally calling their--his--dick this time. He’d absolutely forbid Little Lucifer, but was considering allowing His Dark Lord. It had a nice ring to it, as Nick would say. 

Then Nick licked up his shaft, and Lucifer forgot how to think. Objectively, he knew that Nick had never done this before. Subjectively...it was nice. Really, really nice. And strange, to not be sharing the feeling with someone else. Except he kind of was, as Nick was praying to him while he sucked his cock. “You are the most amazing being I’ve ever encountered, Lord. You taste so good...and I bet you’ll feel even better, if you let me be your consort. Please, please, Lord, let me do that for you, let me do this for you forever; I never want to stop. I hope this feels as good for you as it does for me, O Lightbringer.” 

That reminded Lucifer to vocalize, as Nick could no longer feel what he felt, and he let out a loud moan as he tangled his fingers in Nick’s short hair. He allowed Nick to do the work, however, jacking what he couldn’t get in his mouth with his large, calloused hand and sucking, licking, and teasing the rest as best he could. Nick was using every trick that had ever been used on him, providing pressure just under the head, tonguing the slit when he pulled back, and sucking hard when he pushed down. 

Lucifer heard: “Let me have all of you, please, Lucifer,” before Nick attempted to deep-throat him. He gagged, but Lucifer rubbed a thumb over his temple, using a tiny bit of grace to stop the reflex. Nick’s awe-filled eyes still teared up, but he kept swallowing as long as he could before pulling off far just enough to gasp in a breath. 

It was worship. For the first time in a very long time (Lucifer didn’t give a damn about the satanists in the world; they were mostly cowards), he felt what it was like to be truly worshipped, to be loved. Truth be told, the feeling was even better than the blowjob, and he let his head fall back, looking up at the ceiling of the abandoned building they were in. 

No--that wasn’t right. This wasn’t good enough for his consort, let alone the Prince of Darkness. He rubbed at Nick’s temple again, registering how much the human felt the cold and the slight pain in his knees and jaw already. That wouldn’t do. Lucifer reached to the side and snapped, and suddenly they were in front of a roaring fireplace. Nick was kneeling on a soft cushion, covered in fur, and the bare metal table and remnants of their spellwork were gone. A large, luxurious bed--with red and black silk sheets, of course--appeared nearby. 

Lucifer heard his consort’s words of appreciation and thanks in his head, and let out another loud moan. He hated to admit it, but maybe Gabriel was right. Why destroy the world when Nick was in it? It would be no trouble for Lucifer to make him immortal, and then...well, he probably couldn’t stick around because Michael and the rest of his asshole brothers would try to goad him into fighting. But there were plenty of other planets in this universe, and he didn’t actually give a shit about Hell or Earth, for that matter. 

He began to thrust, shallowly, into Nick’s willing mouth. Gabriel was also right about the Apocalypse being exactly what Dad wanted...and worse, what if he won and Dad didn’t even come back to tell him he was right all along, that humans (well, almost all humans) were worthless? It would be just like him. 

Yeah. He’d ask for Nick’s opinion, of course, but Lucifer was pretty sure that now he’d found Nick, they should go find their own planet to live on. 

Lucifer finally came with a loud groan, his wings rolling out from the dimension they normally occupied with a loud flap. Nick’s mental prayer went silent, and all he got from his consort was a sense of awe as Nick swallowed what Lucifer had given him and cleaned him off before tucking him away. “Beautiful,” NIck finally managed, aloud and in his head. 

Lucifer looked down at his human--his perfect human, the one whom he now believed had been made for him--and smiled, rolling his shoulders to show off his wings. Nick knelt in front of him, drinking in the sight of the angel as if he would never get enough. Nick was naked, hard, and from the looks of things, already a little desperate. “So are you,” Lucifer murmured. “On the bed, my consort.” 

He expected snark from Nick, but to his surprise, the human bowed his head briefly before climbing to his feet. And was that a tear on his cheek? “As you wish, my Lord.” 

Yeah. Screw this whole apocalypse thing; Lucifer would spend the next few eons screwing his consort.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
